Teenage Love (Sabezra)
by Paul Andrew Young
Summary: A series of one-shots where Sabine and Ezra get really intimate. Rated M for Sexual Content (But let's be honest here, you'll probably click to read this even more... :P) Also, if you have suggestions, do PM or leave a review. Edit: No Threesomes
1. Birthday Gift

**Takes place at the end of Gathering Forces...**

"I have just what you need. It's the holodisc from your old house." Sabine said, pulling out a small disc shaped object from her pocket. "It was pretty degraded but I cleaned it up and I found something" She placed the disc into a small slot between the panels in the nose gun room. It projected an image of a cheerful family. A man, a woman and their smiling son with blue hair.

"Mom? Dad!" Ezra exclaimed in surprise.

Sabine smiled. "Happy Birthday, Ezra Bridger." she said. But she wasn't done. The Mandalorian cupped Ezra's cheek and turned his head to face her. She then moved her face forward and connected their lips in a slow and delicate kiss. Ezra's eyes widened at this action, his heart beating ten times faster. He slowly relaxed, closed his eyes and went along with it.

After many minutes of kissing, Sabine pulled away, much to Ezra's disappointment. "See you tonight." she whispered into his ear and made her way out of the turret booth. Ezra just sat there, his mind still processing that Sabine had just KISSED HIM! His eyes took in the image of his old family. "I'll find you Mom." He declared. "You too, Dad."

Ezra then took the disc out of its slot and pocketed it. "See you tonight?" He asked himself, mystified by that sentence that Sabine had whispered to him. "Alright..." He remarked, walking up to Sabine's bunk. He reached for the button to open the door, but paused. It would be rude to barge in like that, plus she didn't explicitly invite him into her room. So he knocked and waited.

'One, two, three, four...' He counted the time before he was to knock again or just leave. Before he could say 'five', the door opened and he was abruptly pulled into the room. He fell on to his back from the sheer force of whatever pulled him in. Before he could get over the shock, he felt push him down and kiss him

"Mmm..." Ezra moaned, kissing back. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and intensifying the kiss. Sabine pulled back and gazed into the ocean blue eyes of the boy lying beneath her. "Is this part of my birthday present?" Ezra asked.

Sabine didn't reply. Instead she started undoing Ezra's clothes, only to be stopped by Ezra grabbing her wrists. "Sabine, wait. Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"It's your birthday present, kid" She answered.

"If this is just a one night stand, I don't want this." He replied, concern spreading over his face.

Sabine leaned forward and pressed a soft loving kiss on to his lips. "I love you Ezra. I love you more than I show it." she confessed. "This isn't a one night stand, I want to be with you after this." she declared.

Ezra nodded in response and released her wrists, letting her undress him. He proceeded to detach the colourful metal plates from Sabine's clothing, leaving her in her black jumpsuit.

"Where's the zip?!" He asked in frustration, his hands sweeping over her body as he struggled to take off the jumpsuit. Sabine chuckled and guided his hand to the back, where he felt a small metal zip. Ezra pulled it down and released her body from its hold. To his surprise, she wasn't in a bra or panties. Her thighs were also already wet.

Sabine too worked her way through Ezra's clothes, throwing them across the room. She deliberately slowed down when it came to removing his underwear, with the intent of teasing him. The small piece of clothing crawled down his legs, setting his growing erection free. The underwear left his feet and was tossed away. "Sabine, shall we do this on the bed instead?" Ezra suggested.

"If that's what you want." Sabine replied, getting off his naked form and proceeding to lie on the bed. Ezra, fully mesmerised by the sexy, naked Mandalorian girl lying seductively on the bed, started to feel something warm run down from his nose. He ignored it and climbed on top of her, using his arms to hover a few centimetres above her beautiful body. He took it all in, the Mandalorian girl that he fell in love with the moment he saw her face, lying beneath him naked.

He never would've thought they would grow this close this fast, since every attempt he had made to woo her ended in disastrous failure, with her shooting him down. Ezra was abruptly brought out of his nostalgic recollection by Sabine grabbing his large dick. She squeezed it tightly, causing him to let out a moan of pleasure. "Ezra, make me yours" Sabine said, guiding his tip to her entrance.

Ezra complied. His penis slowly sliding into her pussy. It moved in deeper until Ezra felt something in its path. He stopped and looked at Sabine questioningly. "You sure you want this? Once it's gone, it's gone." He asked again.

Sabine, panting slightly from the sudden intrusion, nodded in response. With the all clear signal, Ezra pushed in all the way, breaking her hymen and letting her pussy swallow his cock whole. Sabine let out a hoarse cry of pain as her hymen broke. Blood trickled out from her vagina. They stayed like this for a while, Sabine adapting to the feeling of Ezra's big cock inside of her. Ezra, on the other hand, indulging in the pleasuring feeling of Sabine's tight pussy carassing his erect rod. It felt so good.

When the pain started to die down, Sabine wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and pressed their foreheads together. She then urged him to start moving. Ezra pulled out until just the tip was inside and swiftly slid back in. This time, the small amount of pain was accompanied with a large feeling of pleasure surging through her entire body. Sabine moaned, wrapping her legs around Ezra's waist to pull him in deeper. His thrusts started to pick up speed and intensity as his body desired more and more ecstasy. His cock diving deeper into her body with each thrust. Perspiration forming on their bodies as they grinded against each other. Skin rubbing roughly against skin. Lips meeting in between thrusts.

Hoping to improve her experience, Ezra planted kisses on Sabine's neck. He propped himself up on his elbows and massaged her breasts. The results came quick, moaning turned into screams of pleasure. She begged him for more. Sabine knew she was close as her walls were starting to tighten around her lover's shaft. Before she could warn Ezra, she was already coming. Her pleasure levels hit their peak and she screamed as endorphin coursed through her veins. Ezra, realising Sabine was climaxing, buried his penis all the way into the tight, wet and warm embrace of her pussy and came with her. Moans and groans of pleasure and ecstasy escape from their mouths.

His penis shot stream after stream of warm semen deep into her womb. The feeling of Ezra filling her with his cum sent Sabine's pleasure levels through the roof. He had made her his, he had taken her. Ezra gasped as he shot his last stream of cum into her and his orgasm stopped. He gently lowered his body to rest on hers. Slowly her pussy loosened up again as her orgasm died down. Ezra smiled and kissed her. She could feel Ezra's cock still erect, lodged deep inside her.

"Wanna go another round?" He asked. Sabine grinned and nodded eagerly. She flipped them over in one swift motion so that she was now on top. She rested her hands on Ezra's chest and started moving her hips back and forth, riding him. Ezra's hands landed on to her hips, guiding her bouncing motions. At the same time, he thrusted upwards into her, meeting her hips halfway. The pleasure started to return and Sabine closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure their lovemaking was causing her. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring at the ceiling of her bunk.

She also noticed Ezra's cock pulsing inside her, something she did not notice when they were having sex earlier. She absolutely loved it. As her bouncing intensified and got faster, Ezra's rod started pulsing even more. "So... Ah... Good..." she purred.

"Really warm... Inside you..." Ezra moaned. He enjoyed watching her breasts bounce as she rode him. Even better, this sex position allowed him a perfect view of her shapely, beautiful chest. She continued to slam down on his dick, trying to drive him over the edge. She knew for a fact she was driving herself closer and closer to climaxing, but she wanted them both to cum at the same time. "Ezra... Please... Cum w-with...Ah- Me.." she said in between moans. Ezra groaned in acknowledgement and started to thrust upwards harder.

"Har'chaak... Yes, Ezra... Like that... Keep doing that" she purred, feeling Ezra's penis hit a sensitive spot inside her. Ezra wrapped an arm around her waist to help him thrust up and used his other hand to massage her clitoris. Just when she thought their sex couldn't get any better, he surprised her. That was enough to undo her. She yelled out as pleasure surged through her body yet again, her vagina walls clamping down on Ezra's cock, holding him all the way in.

Just like she requested, Ezra came the same second she did. Their simultaneous orgasms worked together to push their pleasure levels all the way up. At the same time, Ezra released another large load of semen into her womb. Some of it spilled out of her pussy, on to her thighs and the mattress covers. As they came down from their second high of the night, they were both throughly drained but also completely satisfied from their amazing lovemaking.

Sabine kissed Ezra deeply for the last time that night. She didn't bother to let him pull out saying she wanted to indulge some more in their intimate connection. Fortunately, he agreed that he also liked being inside her. Before she slept, she pulled her blanket over them and turned to Ezra. "Happy Birthday, Ezra." she said, cheekily.

"That was the best birthday present ever." He replied, tired but satisfied. He leanded forward and kissed her forehead. "You're not gonna get pregnant right? I did cum a lot inside you." He asked, concerned that he might have accidentally made them both teenage parents.

"I took a contraceptive pill earlier. We'll be fine." she reassured him "Wanna have sex every night before we sleep. And if you want, I'll let you move in with me." she offered.

It was an offer he could not resist. Sex every night with the girl of his dreams? Then sleeping next to her afterwards? "Okay Sabine. I'll move in tomorrow." He said. Sabine smiled and rested her head on Ezra's chest. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum" she mumbled before she fell asleep. Ezra closed his eyes and followed her into the land of slumber.

 **A/N: So yeah, that happened. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this really steamy and smutty story that my sexy imagination conjured into existence :P. In case you didn't know, 'Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum' means 'I Love You' in Mando'a, 'Har'chaak' means 'Damn it" or something like that... Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**


	2. Spinoff

**A/N: This is a spinoff story I said I might do. It takes place in my other story 'Falling For The Enemy' between Chapter 8 and 9. I highly recommend checking it out! Then again, if you're just here for the descriptive sex, I won't fault you, as I do that as well. ;-)**

Sabine laid on the bed, Ezra holding her down by her arms, his lips pushed against hers. It had started with a small, impromptu kiss that they just wanted out of instinct. Who would've thought it would escalate into a full blown, passionate makeout session between two enemies turned friends. Ezra reluctantly pulled away and gazed into Sabine's brown eyes. It then dawned on him how this would never work in a million years.

A Jedi - Mandalorian friendship would be frowned upon by both sides, rendering an intimate relationship between Ezra and Sabine practically illegal and treasonous. In addition, did he really want to throw away the Jedi Order, his own family, away? Would Sabine be willing to leave behind her Clan, her family, everything to be with him? How would they escape the Galactic governments?

"Ezra?" He was brought back to reality when he heard her call his name. Sabine cupped his cheek and gave him a look of concern. "Everything alright?" she asked.

Ezra paused for a moment, choosing his words. "Yeah..." He finally said. "Just thinking about uh... how we're gonna make this work. Well, y'know, if you want this..." He stuttered slightly. Sabine responded by pulling him into a kiss. While they made out in the bed, Sabine started to remove Ezra's clothes, he did the same with her armor. Their clothes fell to the floor in a pool, leaving them both in their undergarments. Sabine pulled back and smiled at Ezra. "We'll find a way..." she said softly, hands snaking around to Ezra's back. "Just so you know, I've never done this before." she informed him.

Ezra was taken slightly aback by her confession. He found it hard to believe no boy back at her side wanted to bed this vibrant, strong and feisty Mandalorian goddess. "Did the guys hate you or something?" He inquired.

"Well, it was mostly because of my colourful and artistic personality. I became sort of an outcast in my society." she replied, sighing as she relived the troubling days of the past; when fellow Mandalorians would alienate her for her colourful hair or her graffiti work that was not the insignia of the Mandalorians.

"I feel you." Ezra said. "The Jedi Order forbade us from forming relationships outside friends. Anyone who's discovered gets a severe reprimand from the Council." He remembered that afternoon when he was caught by his master in his cabin with another Jedi girl. He was completely naked and she was in her undergarments when Caleb walked in. Grandmaster Satele and the other Masters scolded them both afterward.

"We've both missed out quite a bit on normal life then." she whispered, pulling him closer to press their foreheads together. "Wanna make up for the loss?" she said giving him a cheeky smile. Ezra returned a grin and kissed her. His arms slithered around her body to her back, where his hands made quick work of the bra strap. Without breaking the kiss, he threw the bra off her chest, exposing her soft and delicate breasts. They weren't small, nor big, just... perfect. His hands moved on their own, grabbing the two soft balls of flesh and started kneading them, while he sucked on her left nipple.

Sabine gasped when she felt Ezra's lips on her nipple. She moaned, indulging in the pleasure Ezra's kneading and sucking was causing her. It wasn't nearly enough to make her cum, but it did feel really, really nice. After 5 minutes of sucking, Ezra released her breasts and slowly kissed his way down her body all the way to her panties. He bit the silky piece of clothing and pulled it down her legs, exposing her entrance. The skin around it was already wet, an indication of her level of arousal. He touched it with his finger and was rewarded with a louder moan from her. Ezra pushed his finger past her pussy lips and into her vagina, feeling the tightness and the warmth. _'I'm gonna stick my penis in there.'_ He thought, struggling to resist the lustful urge to enter her right there and then.

Ezra's Jedi lessons kicked in and he remained patient. He pulled his finger out slightly and then slid it back in. This continued for a while, Sabine panting and moaning as he did so. Slowly he added another finger, then another. She was now moaning loudly and panting, he could see the perspiration dripping down her forehead. Ezra decided now was the best time. He pulled his wet fingers out completely, licking them slowly in front of her and smearing her juices on to his lips. She looked at him with a confused expression. Ezra flashed her devilish grin and proceeded to attack her pussy with his mouth.

Sabine threw her head back and screamed in pleasure when Ezra's mouth latched on to her vagina. She grabbed on to the sheets with both hands, panting and moaning even louder than before. He started sucking and using his tongue to enter her and lick the opening. "Kriff!" she moaned, saliva falling from her opened mouth. "Har'chaak!" It only took a few seconds for Ezra's skilled mouth to push Sabine over the edge into the ocean of bliss. She failed to hold in her screams of pleasure as liquid squirted out of her pussy, on to Ezra's face.

The teenage Jedi climbed back on top of Sabine's body, his face drenched in her juices. He gave her a toothy grin before he pressed a hard kiss on to her lips, letting her taste the juices on his lips and in his mouth. When he pulled away, he wiped the stuff from his face and licked it from his hands. "You're kriffing delicious." He said. Sabine looked down and noticed his boxers were only barely containing his growing erection. She pulled it down his legs, letting him step out of it before dropping it on to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

"Ezra, come closer." she said, pulling his hips closer to her face. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and rapidly moved her hands up and down his shaft. He gasped, the already large cock inexplicably growing larger. As she was about to take the tip into her mouth, the door suddenly opened. "Hey, everything alright in her-..." Rowan Delk's jaw dropped when he saw the naked teens. They stared at each other in shock until he slowly walked backwards, out the room and slammed the door behind him. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, neither wanted to stop now. So they continued, Sabine started sucking and licking Ezra's penis. It went deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat. At the same time, she massaged his balls with her left hand.

Ezra closed his eyes and moaned, relishing in Sabine's warm mouth and skillful tongue that was licking his tip, pushing him closer to climaxing. He moaned her name, pushing his cock in and out of her mouth. "Sabine... Gonna..." was all he could get out before he came, releasing his load into her mouth. Sabine let it fill up, not swallowing any yet. Some of Ezra's cum spilled out of her mouth. When he had finished, Ezra pulled his cock out and fell back, he sat with his arms propping him up from behind. "That was nice." he whispered.

Sabine crawled towards him and kissed him, letting some of his cum out of her mouth and into his. When she pulled away, they both had white liquid on their lips. "So delicious..." she said. "I think my pussy wants some as well." she added, cheekily. Ezra grinned and pushed her so she laid on her back. He guided his tip to her wet entrance. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded eagerly. As his shaft entered her, Sabine dug her nails into his back, feeling some pain from the larger intrusion. Ezra continued to push in, ignoring the pain her nails were causing him until his cock was buried completely inside her. He could feel her walls pulsing around his cock, the warmth and tightness causing him to moan.

"I love you, Sabine." He said rather abruptly. Sabine opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. I love you too, Ezra." she replied, doing her best to ignore the pain in her vagina. Sabine wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. While they kissed, Ezra started thrusting. His length moving in and out of her body, inducing pleasure and ecstasy for them both. Ezra moaned into the kiss, an arm moving to wrap around Sabine's hips so he could thrust harder and deeper into her. A thin layer of sweat forming on their bodies.

"Yes, Ezra... Oh.. Don't hold-... Back!" Sabine purred, losing herself into the ocean of pleasure. They were panting and perspiring but only intensified their steamy lovemaking. "You c-close?" Ezra asked and grunted as he pushed back in again.

"Y-yeah.. You?" Sabine replied between pants. Ezra didn't have time to respond. Before the words could leave his tongue, he was cumming inside Sabine. She followed suit 2 seconds behind. The Mandalorian gasped and closed her eyes, feeling the hot, sticky liquid fill her insides. She was interrupted when Ezra resumed his hard thrusting. He did not wait for the semen to settle or to relish in the orgasm. All Ezra wanted to do was drive her over the edge again and again until they were too weak to continue.

Ezra pulled back and flipped her over, so that she was on all fours. His cock, still lodged inside her pussy, twisted with her body. But it wasn't painful, just felt good. Ezra then placed his hands on her hips and thrusted into her from behind. Sabine's head shot up and she let out moans and groans of ecstasy. They were cumming again five minutes later. Sabine sighed in pleasure as she felt more warm juices flood her vagina and womb. She could feel some of it trickle out of her. She also felt that Ezra's cock, inside her was still erect, indicating he wasn't finished.

"One more should do the trick." Ezra told her. Still buried inside her body, he flipped her over and carried her off the bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs, his torso. Ezra pushed her against the wall and resumed his thrusting, his hands carrying her by her butt. While he pushed in and pulled out, Ezra peppered Sabine's neck with kisses hoping to leave a mark on her tanned skin. "Sabine, come like... you've never... cummed... before, gah!" Ezra got out as pleasure from his cock, wrapped in the warmth of her vagina, coursed through his body every time he thrusted in.

Sabine acknowledged him with a grunt. "Every... Last... Drop... Give it to me." she whispered. Sure enough, Ezra shoved his penis all the way in and let go. Sabine was not expecting Ezra to cum as much as he did. It felt like a hose had been turned on and was spraying hot semen deep into her womb. A cry of pleasure escaped her mouth as she climaxed as well, her walls tightening around Ezra's pulsing shaft and releasing her fluids around his cock. The mixture of both of their seminal juices spilled out of Sabine's overflowing vagina and on to the floor. Their third orgasm lasted longer than the first two combined. As the ecstasy died down, Ezra carried Sabine back to the bed and laid her down, propping himself above her. "I like being inside you." he whispered. Some perspiration from his forehead dripped down on to her face.

"Yeah, it feels really good when you're moving inside me. So deep too..." she whispered back, stroking his cheek. They changed their positions so that Ezra was now lying on his back and Sabine was sitting on his pelvis. All the while, Ezra's cock remained lodged inside Sabine's pussy. He gently pulled her down to rest her head beside his. "I love you." he whispered to her. Sabine was too tired to reply, so she smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ezra followed suit a few seconds later, both of them unphased by the hot environment in the room and their sweaty bodies.

 **A/N: Well, for all those that wanted the sex spinoff, here you go! Hope you enjoyed it (however you wanted to...) This has got to be the longest chapter I have written so far. Anyway, thanks for reading and May The Force Be With You! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go finish up my FFTE story.**

 **~Paul**


	3. The TIE Fighter

Takes place before/during Path Of The Jedi. Takes some inspiration and plot details from Kayardia's first story in Sabezra fics; 'What happened that time Ezra was late for Jedi training'

It had only been a day since the Rebels crashed Lothal's Empire Day parade. The new couple had gotten up early to see the sun rise. It was truly a beautiful sight, how the sun would light up the darkness that the night had left behind. "Just like you." he had told her. This time, she didn't roll her eyes. Instead she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Now it was afternoon and after they had lunch, the two rebel teenagers had gone into Sabine's room to paint. When they had finished another mural together, Sabine put down her sprayer. She and Ezra sat down on her bed and admired the work of art they had completed. It was a painting of them casually walking away as an explosion of colourful flames tore through the building behind them. Ezra had requested that she painted him with sunglasses saying it would look more awesome. "I look like a badass" he commented.

Sabine nodded in agreement and sighed. "I feel like I'm running out of space in here..." she said, gesturing to the walls that were covered in her artwork and graffiti. "I wish we could paint outside..."

Ezra's eyes widened with glee when an idea flew into his head. He stood and stuffed as much of Sabine's painting equipment into a bag. "What the heck are you doing?" she asked him.

"Follow me!" he replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. They ran down the ramp from the cargo bay of the Ghost and into the plains of Lothal. Hera watched them from the cockpit and smiled. Sure, she had been irritated by all the suggestive noise coming from Sabine's room two nights ago. But now, watching the two lovebirds running together happily into the fields made her forget about the sleep she had lost while they had been having fun making love.

"Caaf is here, Hera." Kanan said, walking into the cockpit. He handed her cup and sat down in the co-pilot's chair

"Thank you, dear." she replied, sipping the drink. She turned to look at Kanan and noticed that signature 'concerned and troubled' face of his. "Something bothering you?" she asked.

"It's Ezra, he touched the Dark Side when we were on that asteroid. If I don't do something, I'm worried it could consume and destroy him." Kanan replied. He then remembered something; the holocron he master had given to him before the end of the Clone Wars. Kanan chugged down the caf in one gulp and stood up. "I'll be back." he said and left the cockpit.

Meanwhile...

"Ezra, where the heck are we going?!" Sabine asked, slightly annoyed. They had been running for nearly an hour and all Sabine could see was grass, more grass, Lothcats lurking in the grass and rock formations.

"Trust me! It's gonna be great." he replied gleefully, leading behind a large, U-shaped rock formation.

"It better be, or you're gonna be sleeping outs-" she paused when she saw the large TIE fighter in front of her. "Ezra! You didn't destroy the TIE?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's not every day you take something like a TIE fighter from the Empire, seemed to painful to throw away..." He replied. "I was wondering if you uh... y'know... wanted to maybe... paint it?" he said in a softer voice.

"Kandosii!" she exclaimed. "Let's get to work!" Sabine was barely able to contain her excitement, stealing a TIE was one thing, repainting it was something she had never done. Eagerly, she opened the bag and tossed a sprayer to Ezra. He caught it with one hand without even flinching. They started with the cockpit dome, spraying it with a basic coat of orange first, then they proceeded to apply yellow patterns on the orange coat. It took about 2 hours and three attempts before they got the design the way Sabine envisioned it in her 'artistic vision'.

Sabine and Ezra jumped down from the cockpit to the ground 3 metres below. They sat down together on the grass and admired their work of art. "One more thing, you must promise NEVER to speak of word of this to Hera or Kanan, understood? This stays between you, me and Zeb" Ezra warned her.

Sabine chuckled at the possibilities of what Hera or Kanan, most likely Hera, might do if they got wind of this information. She raised her right hand and said "I swear on my very being as a Mando'ad to never speak a word of this to Hera or Kanan." Ezra smiled and went back to gazing at the incomplete new livery of the TIE fighter.

"Have you ever been in the cockpit?" he asked. Sabine shook her head in response. Ezra grinned and stood up, extending his hand to her. He pulled her up and they both climbed back on to the cockpit dome, the paint coat now dry thanks to the sun. Ezra opened the hatch and landed in the pilot's seat, Sabine jumped in as well, landing on her feet behind the seated Ezra. "Come." he said, gesturing for her to sit in his lap. She obliged, sitting in the space between his thighs. Ezra then began explaining the controls, based on what he learned from his and Zeb's market misadventures a few days earlier.

"If we could actually fly, it would be so much more enjoyable." Sabine commented. Ezra's eyebrow shot up but then he got another idea.

"So you're not having fun?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"No, I'm just saying that this could be more fun." she casually replied, showing that the innocent façade was holding, for now.

"Okay... More fun huh...?" Ezra said, his innocent tone thrown out the cockpit, replaced with a teasing and seductive tone. He started to touch her crotch area, causing Sabine to gasp.

"You wanna do it here?!" she asked, surprised. She moaned when Ezra's fingers slipped into her pants.

"You were the one who said 'this could be more fun.'" he reminded her, quoting her exact words. "This is my idea of 'more fun', Sabine. And I think you like it too."

Sabine groaned and let go of the controls. She twisted around so that now she and Ezra were face-to-face. "Alright, mighty Jedi, show me how much fun we can have in here." she said with an equally seductive and teasing tone. The horny teenage couple disposed of their clothes rather quickly, throwing them to the back of the tiny cockpit. Ezra made the first move, licking her breasts and fingering her pussy to get her wet enough before penetrating her. But Sabine didn't want to just receive, while her boyfriend did his thing, she did her part as well by rubbing his erect penis. Soon enough, both were thoroughly aroused and ready to go to the next step

Sabine grabbed the backrest of the chair to support herself while she kneeled on the seat, Ezra's thighs trapped between hers. The cockpit seat was small, but thankfully, just wide enough for both their legs. Ezra brought her hips closer to him and held his exposed tip at her wet entrance. He then slowly guided Sabine to lower herself, taking his cock all the way inside her pussy. They both moaned as their sex organs connected. It had only been a few hours since they first had sex, but the feeling was still just as pleasuring.

Sabine paused for a while, indulging in the feeling of her pussy being penetrated by Ezra's rock hard cock. Her walls squeezed on the welcome intrusion, inducing a rush of ecstasy for them. Then, she raised her hips and slowly sank back down. She rode him like she did the first time, slow rises and falls slowly turning into her slamming their hips into each other in hard, rough sex. Ezra moved his head forward and kissed his beautiful girlfriend while they made sweet love in the cockpit. His hands grabbed her butt, assisting her in increasing the speed and roughness of her thrusts. At the same time, he thrusted upwards to meet her halfway.

"Ah... Ezra... Oh!" Sabine moaned as she literally dropped herself on Ezra's dick. While she rode him, Ezra busied himself with her breasts. He licked and sucked on the nipples which he noticed had hardened for some reason. He moaned when he felt her walls momentarily squeeze his shaft. He could feel the heat building at the base of his cock, a sign that he was close to his peak. But he needed to hold on so that they could cum together.

Thinking fast, Ezra wrapped one arm around her waist and used his free hand to massage her clitoris. He was rewarded with a scream of pleasure and her pussy walls clenching on his penis as Sabine climaxed. He followed moments behind, spilling hot semen deep into her. They closed their eyes and relaxed as their orgasms consumed them, the euphoria that was engulfing them.

But Ezra wasn't ready to stop. He continued to buck his hips upwards into Sabine's pussy, even though he was still in the process of climaxing. Sabine didn't object since she was too lost in pleasure to do anything except moan, drool and move her hips with Ezra. A few minutes after their first orgasm, their second one rolled in. Ezra shot more cum into her body, filling her up. This went on for several hours in the same sex position. Sabine's vagina was full by their third orgasm that their cum started leaking out and spilling on to their legs, the chair and the floor.

"O-okay Sa... bine. Ah! Last one is the biggest!" Ezra moaned, having lost count of the number of times they had climaxed. Now much of his cock remained buried inside her when he thrusted. Sabine was drooling uncontrollably, saliva dripping down her chest. Only moans and groans were coming out of her gaping mouth. "Here we go!" Ezra cried out, feeling an intense heat shoot up from the base of his penis.

They climaxed hard. Really, really hard. So much so they almost fell out of the chair. Ezra shot his biggest load so far into her vagina. Sabine could feel it, streams of warm cum settling inside her womb. Some of it leaked out on to the chair as well as the cockpit floor. They screamed in ecstasy, melting into each other. As his last bit of semen was deposited inside Sabine's body, Ezra rested his sweaty forehead in her cleavage. They were panting heavily from their streak of simultaneous orgasms. Wrapping their arms around each other, they silently embraced, enjoying the closeness.

"That was fun." Ezra commented, breaking the intimate silence. Sabine smiled and kissed him on the lips before she detached herself from him. She slowly stood up from the chair, her legs still shaking from the effects of the intense intercourse they had shared. It was Ezra's force abilities that allowed him to catch her when she stumbled. While he guided her to their pile of clothes, Ezra's hands glazed over her semen coated thighs. He licked his wet fingers, tasting the mix of their seminal juices. "Taste pretty good." he said. "Want some?" he asked, extending his wet hand to her mouth. Sabine grabbed his wrist shakily and sucked on his hand.

"Yeah, taste good." she agreed with him. After redressing, they started walking back to the Ghost.

"Was that enough fun for you, Sabine?" Ezra teased her.

"Maybe a bit too much fun..." she replied. Before Ezra could mock sulk, she finished her sentence "I like it when you go overboard though."

Ezra gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder, which she returned. Suddenly, Ezra remembered; Jedi Training!. "Oh karabast, I'm late for Jedi training. Gotta run!" he said and took off running back towards the Ghost. His mind trying to cook up a good reason to give Kanan for being late AGAIN! Sabine chuckled as she watched her amazing boyfriend run ahead of her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Apparantly, Wattpad has censored this entry due to "Mature content" even though I already marked the story as Mature, so I think only you users can read this. (Lucky you!) Also, if you have ideas, PM me or leave a review and I'll take it into consideration. I've got suggestions for first time a*** and bonding sex. Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**


	4. Bondage (Part 1)

**Takes place after Idiot's Array...**

It had been a long day for the crew of the Ghost. No thanks to that scoundrel entrepreneur Lando Calrissian. That nerfherder caused a lot of trouble for the Rebels, then again it wouldn't have happened if Zeb hadn't wagered something that technically did NOT belong to him! Ezra was still seething with jealousy after seeing Calrissian smooth-talk his girlfriend and compliment her artworks like the 'artistic connoisseur' that he claimed to be. Now as the Ghost rested in an open field, the crew had all retired to their cabins for a good night's rest.

The Padawan was in their shared quarters, making all the necessary preparations. Tonight, she would submit to him. He grinned devilishly just thinking about what he could and would do to her once she was bound up and at his mercy. Ezra could sense Sabine's presence thanks to his gift of Force sensitivity as well as the bond that they had established.

The explosive artist entered the cabin and saw her boyfriend standing inside, dressed in nothing but his underwear. He was leaning against the wall, facing her. His clothes lay at his feet. Sabine reached out and locked the sliding doors, expecting her boyfriend to initiate the lovemaking. "Hey, Ezra, everything alright?" she asked as she too began to strip down. Ezra didn't reply, but walked over and captured her in a deep kiss. As they made out, in their undergarments, Ezra pushed her towards the bed and laid on top of her. While his lips kept her mind occupied, Ezra guided Sabine's arms behind her back without her even noticing and tied them together at the wrist.

Without parting lips, Ezra proceeded to blindfold his Mandalorian girlfriend. She only started reacting when he pulled away. "Ezra, I can't see!" she said, confused and slightly frightened. She attempted to move her arms. "The kriff?! Why can't I move my hands?!" she said loudly, more confused now. Ezra chuckled at her captivity. He then tied her feet together at the ankle. "Ezra, what the kriff is going on?!" she demanded, feeling a cloth being tied at her ankles.

"Scared, Sabine?" Ezra teased, straddling her. He extended his arm to call his lightsaber, It flew into his hand and he activated it. The signature pop sound of the weapon switching on caused Sabine to gasp.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" Sabine demanded, now thoroughly scared about what her boyfriend had in mind. She felt her bra straps leave her shoulders and some sort of heat on her skin, wear the straps were supposed to rest. Then she felt the lingerie leave her breast, exposing them to the cool air. Next, she felt her panties being pulled and a heat on her entrance, and again, the underwear left her skin, leaving her naked and bound up.

"I hope you have more underwear," Ezra said cheekily. He took off his underpants and tossed it away. "So Sabine, you've been a very bad girl today haven't you?" he asked while pushing her thighs as close to her chest as possible. He then tied them to her upper body.

Sabine let out an audible "Huh?" while still struggling with her restraints.

"Flirting with Lando in front of me, then shooting me down in front of him. Tsk tsk... I'm hurt..." he said, in a tone of mock pain. "So tonight's lesson is about loyalty and faithfulness. Her instincts told her that Ezra was probably just messing around with her. If he wanted her tied up like a hostage while they fucked, so be it.

"Ezra... I didn't mean t-" She was rudely interrupted by a slap to the face.

"Who the hell are you to call me Ezra, slave?! You shall refer to me as Master, got it?!" He scolded her but with a tone of mock anger. How could he ever bring himself to be mad at her? "Alright, slave, you will remain like this until I get back and I promise you, I won't hurt you, okay?"

He didn't wait for her to respond before leaving the room. Walking into the kitchen, he filled a cup full of ice, another one with hot water. "Bwup bwuh bwaaah?!" Chopper grunted, watching Ezra fumble around in the kitchen naked. Ezra shushed him and signalled him to go away. Holding the two cups in his hands, Ezra walked back into the room.

He found a sight that greatly displeased him; Sabine had managed to unbind her hands and slide them in front of her. She was fumbling about on the mattress, trying to undo the cloth securing her thighs to her chest. She froze when she heard the door hiss open. "Tsk tsk tsk, Sabine. What did I say about not moving?" he said, placing the cups down beside her and jumping onto the bed. He slapped her across the face again, this time on the other cheek. "It's your fault that this is gonna hurt now." he whispered into her ear.

Ezra untied her hands and forced them behind her again. This time, he used a cable tie to secure them together instead. "M-master, I'm sorry. Please don't- AhhhH!" The last words never left Sabine's mouth as she felt something slide across the sensitive, wet lips of her pussy. Pulling away, he grabbed a piece of ice and pushed it into her. He was rewarded with a gasp, Sabine's breathing becoming laboured. Next, he dipped his fingers in the hot water and started fingering her.

This time, Sabine yelped at the sudden change in temperature. "Master, p-please, forgive me! Please stop!" she begged him. But Ezra ignored her. Instead, he spread her vagina lips open and slowly poured the hot water in. The reaction was swift; Sabine thrashed about and screamed, not in pleasure but in pain. It felt like her core was being set on fire, and not in a good way

Fortunately for her, Ezra stopped pouring the hot water into her after a few seconds. He proceeded to rub her lips with the ice pieces and lick her up, hoping to kill some of the pain. Occasionally he would shove a piece into her hole, just to hear her moan and shiver. Finally, Ezra sat up and dusted his hands, seemingly satisfied that his girlfriend had been sufficiently punished.

"So Sabs, what do you want from me?" he asked teasingly, knowing full well what she wanted.

"M-master, I want you to put that big penis into me! I-I want you to hurt me with it." she pleaded, her blindfold hiding her lust-filled eyes. She immediately regretted the last part.

"Very well." Ezra replied. He positioned his cock at her entrance and roughly shoved it into her. This was unlike their earlier sex sessions when penetration was gentler and slower. But Ezra wasn't too concerned about that, he moved his pelvis back and forth, violently slamming into her tight warmth. Sabine moaned and screamed, high on a twisted concoction of ecstasy and pain. He had never been this rough before, not even in the TIE fighter. She could feel herself tightening around his shaft.

 _'Yes, yes. I'm so close. It's almost over.'_ she thought to herself. Ezra must have read her mind, because just as she was on the brink of climax, she felt his dick slide out of her, leaving her empty and craving release.

"Haha, sorry babe, can't let you off so easily." he chuckled. He scooted up her body, squatting on her neck. He moved his member to poke at her lips, demanding entrance. Reluctantly, Sabine obliged, letting the 8-inch rod of flesh into her mouth. "Suck it up, slave. And use your- use your tongue to- aahhhh..." Ezra didn't even have to tell her what to do. Even though this was the first time she had performed oral sex on him, she was performing brilliantly.

Moans of pleasure and euphoria drifted off Ezra's tongue. He must have been drowning in endorphins because he was starting to drool. He didn't even have to move his hips since Sabine's mouth and tongue was doing all the work. Ezra was so lost and high, that he didn't notice his orgasm building until he came.

The hot, thick, sticky substance flowed down Sabine's throat and into her stomach. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't swallow it all. Ezra breathed a heavy, satisfied sigh as he felt his orgasm die down. "Do you want to cum, babe?" he teased her again.

"YES! YES! Master, I beg you, let your slave cum!" she cried out, so desperate she may have let the word 'slave' slip her tongue. Ezra had one more thing in store for her. He flipped her over so that her butt was now pointing up and got behind her.

"Don't think we've ever done it in here, have we babe?" he asked, rubbing his tip in between her butt cheeks. He pulled the cups of water to him with the Force and got to work, lubricating her butthole and his penis. Without waiting for approval, Ezra plunged his rod into her butt. It was tighter and warmer inside her butt, compared to her pussy. He heard her groan in pain but ignored it and started thrusting.

"Oh Force, Sabine... Your butt... So kriffing tight..." he moaned, moving slowly at first since water wasn't the best lubricant in the galaxy. The Mandalorian grunted, unprepared for the pain that was surging through her rear. Ezra leant down and rested his chest on her sweaty back. He closed his eyes and indulged in his pleasure.

"Agghh! Har'chaak! Osik!" she groaned, shutting her eyes to hold back the tears from the pain Ezra's penis was causing her. She soon found out she didn't have to, as the pain had faded away and pleasure had taken its place. "Oh, Ez- Master... Harder..." she purred, feeling herself about to spill again. _'Please let me cum. Pleaseletmecum!'_ she silently prayed.

She sighed when she felt Ezra pull out before she could seize her orgasm again, but gasped when she felt him flip her over to rest on her back and enter her pussy. He started to thrust very slowly. "Tell me you want to cum baby, beg me for it!" he moaned.

"Please! Please! Master, let me cum!" she cried out. She moaned in joy and euphoria when Ezra increased the intensity and speed of his thrusts.

"Yes, Sabine. Ah... Who do you belong to?!" he moaned, slowing down to await her reply

"Y-y-you! I'm yours! I'm all yours! I'm your slut!" she cried out, spouting out her replies before her brain could process them. She was rewarded with Ezra pounding his dick deeper, harder and faster into her. "Oh Master... master!" she moaned, as Ezra's hands grabbed her breasts. "Master, I'm gonna.. gonna.. AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She screamed as her orgasm hit her like a speeding troop transport. Sabine felt herself spasm and shake, panting and gasping for air. Ezra was also caught off guard, feeling his girlfriend trembling below him. But what surprised him the most was how tightly she clenched down on him. It felt like his penis was getting crushed inside her pussy. He moaned and let loose into her, drooling onto her chest.

"Argh! Jumping Lothcats!" Ezra cursed, feeling perspiration drip down his forehead. He pulled out and started unbinding her. She was still trembling, her eyes only half-open. Ezra grinned and kissed his immobilised girlfriend. "Did... did you enjoy it, babe?" He asked.

Sabine could only force out an 'mmh' before she dosed off. Ezra laid his head in her cleavage and concentrated to drape the blanket over their perspiration drenched bodies. "I love you," he whispered.

 **Guest: Can you do a bondage one shot? Please**

 **Guest: Please do a first time anal one-shot**

 **A/N: As requested by the anonymous reviewers from . I hope you enjoyed seeing Ezra 'rape' Sabine (so to speak). Is bondage sex considered rape if it's like...this? Uh.. never mind. There will be a second part where Sabine gets her revenge on Ezra, so stay tune for that. Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**


	5. Bondage (Part 2)

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to Bondage Sex (Part 2), where Sabine gets back at Ezra for the previous chapter. Enjoy! :D**

 **Takes place after Vision of Hope...**

"We have hope that things will get better," Hera said, turning to Ezra. "And they will," she promised with a smile. Ezra returned her smile and looked up, gazing at the beautiful Lothalian night sky.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Finally, it's done," Sabine said, wiping the perspiration from her forehead and stepping away from the door. She rubbed her hands together and grinned devilishly. Oh, how Ezra would pay for his actions last night. "Now for the bait." she reminded herself. She changed out of her armor and jumpsuit into a set of lingerie. Sitting down on the wooden chair she had placed in the middle of the room, she tried to make herself look as sexy and seductive as possible, waiting for her prey to arrive.

After taking a warm shower to refresh his mind, Ezra walked towards Sabine's room. _'She'll make me feel better. She always makes me feel better.'_ he thought, hitting the button to open the door. His jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him; Sabine, sitting cross-legged in a chair, wearing nothing but her underwear. She seductively gestured for him to come forward. Oh, he wanted her so badly now! The eager boy lunged forward until something hit his arm. All the energy in his body dissipated and he found himself on the floor before everything went black.

HAHA! It actually worked! Sabine couldn't suppress her laughter. She pumped her fist in the air in victory and proceeded to relock the door. "I can't believe you didn't sense the trap," she said to the unconscious body of her boyfriend. Moving fast before the stun shot wore off, Sabine stripped him naked and shoved a vibrator into his butt but did not turn it on. She sat him down on the chair and tied his legs to the chair's legs with cable ties. She secured his hands behind the backrest with some special handcuffs and his thighs to the seat. Sabine them moved the bedside table closer to him and switched on the lamp, facing it towards him. She also turned off the room's lights and stood in the dark, waiting for him to come to.

After a while, the boy finally started to stir. He groaned and looked up. "Wha...What was that?" he asked groggily, cringing at the bright light shining directly into his face. He attempted to move but only managed to jerk the chair a bit. Sabine started to giggle, which turned into a laugh as she stepped out from her hiding place to reveal her bare body to Ezra. His length sprung up almost immediately.

"How do you feel?" she asked, strutting towards him.

"Um... Fine, I guess?" he replied like it he was afraid of giving the wrong answer.

"I noticed," Sabine remarked, rubbing his rock hard dick. Ezra closed his eyes and moaned, feeling the ecstasy flow through him. But it didn't last long, as he felt her release him. Suddenly, he felt cold, thick liquid pour down on him, coating his body. Then something metallic and cylindrical was shoved onto his head, covering his eyes. "Sabine? Sabine?" he cried, confused and terrified, just like she was the previous night.

Another round of thick liquid was splashed on to him. Because of the thing on his head, he could not see what it was. But the smell gave it away; oil-based paint!

"Am I supposed to call you Master now?" he asked, realising that this might be her revenge on him. Then another thought occurred to him; use the force! Why hadn't he thought of that?! Ezra closed his eyes and concentrated. "You will remove these res-" he was interrupted by a shot of electricity surging up his arms and around his body. The teenager cried out.

"HAHAHA! The Force can't help you out of this one, Ezra. Cooperate and I think you'll enjoy this as much as I will," she promised, even though she had already decided on how much torture she would put her Jedi through.

"Rule number one, Ezra; never EVER upset a Mandalorian," she said. Ezra felt something sting his arm when she finished her sentence, causing him to cry out in pain. This continued for what felt like hours. By the time Sabine stopped, Ezra felt like his skin was on fire. _'Phase 1 complete. Now for phase 2.'_ Sabine said, in her mind.

"So slave, what do you desire from your Master?" she asked him while slowly stroking his cock.

"M-master, please, release me," he moaned, still reeling from the electric shock. _'Haha, fat chance!'_ she thought.

Ezra groaned, unsure what else his girlfriend had in store for him. He felt something prodding his butt. "Sabine, don't touch-" she interrupted him with a slap across the face. "I mean, Master, what are you doing?" he corrected himself.

"Now, Jedi, let me show you all the things a Mando can do to you." she teased before something started vibrating and trembling inside of him. His whole body began to shake uncontrollably. "What is that?!" he asked out loud but only got a response in chuckles.

"Maybe, after this, you'll think twice before you hold a Mandalorian hostage like that" she said, watching her boyfriend shake, groan and cry out. His body jerking and swerving, a pained expression plastered on his face. She switched on her Holocamera, pointed it at him and snapped away gleefully.

"It... Argh, it... hurts so BAD!" Ezra cried, thrashing his head back so hard the metal bucket on his head flew off. "Please Sabine, make it stop!". She pondered the request, feeling somewhat sorry for Ezra.

 _'Ah, what the heck? Let him suffer a bit more..._ ' she thought playfully, reaching for her belt and lashing at him with it. More cries flew out of Ezra's mouth, his skin started to turn red at the points where Sabine whipped him.

"I'm sorry! AGH! I'm so- sorry!" He yelled, tears rolling down his face. At this, Sabine gave in, switching off the vibrator and tossing her belt aside. "Is... Is it over?" Ezra asked softly. When he looked at her in the eye, Sabine could see the fear and pain he was feeling.

 _'Whoops, might have pushed it too far there...'_ she chided herself. Sabine sat down on Ezra's lap, facing him. "There, there, Ezra... Don't cry..." she whispered, wiping his tears. "I'll make you feel better, okay?". With that, she lifted her hips and took his dick inside her, triggering a pleasured moan from him. Sabine cuddled herself against the paint-covered body of her boyfriend, feeling the ecstasy coursing up from between her thighs as she slowly raised and lowered her hips. She moved to kiss him but remembered the paint on his face.

"Ah... Sabine... oh..." Ezra moaned. "Please... Go faster." Sabine refused, keeping her hips moving at a slow and steady pace, teasing him. She knew Ezra was getting desperate for release as he started thrusting up into her. Sabine rested her head on Ezra's shoulder, panting and moaning. She could feel her release coming, no doubt Ezra could feel it too.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, she climaxed. Ezra followed suit, releasing his seed into her.

Sabine stood up and started untying Ezra. The trembling Padawan dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. "Don't ever do that to me again." He said softly but firmly. Sabine just giggled in response as she picked him up and laid him on her bed before climbing onto him.

"All's fair in love and war, Ezra. Maybe next time you'll think twice before tying me up like that again" she chuckled, resting her head beside his

"I should probably get this stuff off me..." He stated.

"Leave it, I'll clean it off you tomorrow." she replied, cuddling closer to him. It wasn't long before sleep consumed them.

 **A/N: Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed the two-parter. Shoutout to cassturn93 for suggesting several lines and parts of this chapter. Anyway thanks again, and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to Saving The Future...**


	6. Let's Have A Baby!

**A/N: Got a little bit carried away, huh?... (Picture is from Meldy-arts' Tumblr blog. They had a baby named Mira.)**

"I want a baby," Ezra said as they sat on the roof of the Ghost. The statement caught her off guard. She shot him a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Say again?" she requested, thinking she may have heard him wrong.

"I want a baby," Ezra repeated himself. There was an awkward pause before Sabine started chuckling. The chuckle turned into laughter.

"Haha, good one, Ezra. Haha, I thought you said you wanted a baby." she teased, her grin vanishing when he didn't return her amusement. "You serious? I thought we already decided to put that off until after we brought down the Empire?"

"Yeah, but what if we don't make it to that day? For all we know, one of us could die tomorrow on the field. I was thinking we take a shot at it now." Ezra replied.

Sabine remained reluctant. "Fighting the Empire's bad enough, Ezra. I don't think we could raise a child in this environment. What if they do do something terrible to him or her? Or what if we're lost in battle? How will our child be affected?" she pointed out. Ezra didn't budge.

"I won't let them lay a finger on our child, Sabine. I swear it on my very being as a Jedi," he promised. Sabine turned away, pondering the request that had just been presented to her. She was for the idea of starting a family with Ezra, but she didn't think herself capable or ready for such a task. But the points he had presented; that one of them would die before they had a chance to consummate, it resonated with her.

"Alright," she said after much consideration. "Let's have a baby." She stood up and pulled her boyfriend from his sitting position before guiding him towards her cabin, or rather, _their_ cabin. They entered and Ezra locked the door. "So how should we start?" she turned and asked, receiving her answer when Ezra softly pressed his lips against hers. His hands held her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss as they started to undress each other.

Ezra removed the colourful beskar armour plates and pulled the zip of Sabine's jumpsuit down, caressing the tan skin that was previously hidden behind it. She unbuttoned his orange vest and let it fall to the floor, revealing his perfect chest and muscular arms, a result of his intense Jedi training and the day-to-day activities of a rebel. Their lips parted and Ezra's went for her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. He knew exactly where her sensitive spot was. Even though this was their first time going all the way, they had been intimate with each other before, cuddling and making out at night in the comfort of their bed.

Sabine gasped and moaned from the sensation of Ezra's wet lips sucking on her neck, his tongue gliding over it back and forth. It was getting harder for her to breathe. "Ezzzraaa..." she purred, gently pushing him back. They collapsed onto the bed, the Mandalorian lying on top of the Jedi, straddling him.

Ezra folded her jumpsuit down towards her waist, and then further down towards her legs. She wiggled out of it and threw it on the floor. Sabine sat down on his pelvis, her hands rubbing lightly over his chest before resting on his shoulder. She motioned for him to remove his pants, which he did with a sense of urgency and desperation.

From her position seated on his pelvis, Sabine could feel Ezra's arousal growing below her, begging to be released from the confinements of his underwear and plunged into her body. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it away to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Ezra assisted with removing her panties and then proceeded to take care of his own underwear.

Ezra attempted to sit up but was pushed back down. "Let me ride," Sabine told him. The words sent his head spinning. They were going to do this. They were actually going to have sex. Sabine raised her hips and grabbed Ezra's length, rubbing it on the wet opening between her legs. An unexpected wave of pleasure shot through them both from this one move, a precursor to the ecstasy and euphoria that awaited them once Ezra was completely inside her.

"Sabine... please..." Ezra gasped, craving more of the pleasure that he had just felt and that only she could provide since he was at her mercy.

"Okay, Ezra," she replied, adjusting her body to slide down onto his cock. His exposed tip slid into her pussy. But instead of pleasure, she felt an unexpected pain from the area where he was entering her. Her eyes squeezed shut. "W-wait...It hurts a bit," she said softly, not willing to let Ezra's cock penetrate her any further.

"Sorry..." Ezra apologised. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It's not your fault, we'll just go slow okay?" she replied, receiving a nod from him. Slowly, she sank down further, taking more of Ezra into her until his length was completely buried inside her.

"Is it in?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's in," Sabine replied.

"Does it still hurt?"

"N-not as much." They stayed as still as possible so that Sabine's body could adapt to the intrusion.

"So warm inside... Amazing..." Ezra commented in a raspy voice, closing his eyes and relaxing his head onto the soft pillow. Suddenly he felt movement on his dick, his hands were moving up and down. Ezra opened his eyes and saw Sabine raising and lowering her hips in a slow and steady rhythm.

"Ah... Ezra, you feel amazing..." she moaned, the initial pain was all but forgotten, in its place; overwhelming pleasure. "So good... oh...". Her hips changed their direction of movement from up and down, to forward and backwards, bucking frantically on his cock. Ezra couldn't keep still. He thrust upwards against her, using his hands on her hips to guide her movement and time it so that when she bucked forwards, he was thrusting upwards.

As they carried on, the rhythm increased in speed and intensity. They began to experience more pleasure and ecstasy with each thrust. The room got hotter and their bodies became covered in perspiration. With each thrust and buckling, Ezra and Sabine wanted more and more pleasure until Ezra felt something building at the base of his length. He was close to release, but Sabine didn't seem to be anywhere near finish.

"Sabine... Gonna cum..." Just as the last word left his mouth, he came, pumping streams of warm liquid deep into Sabine's womb. Ezra gasped and panted as his cock continued to throb inside the warmth of his girlfriend's vagina. She was still bucking desperately on his erect cock, her nails were digging into his already scarred chest, carving new ones into the skin.

"Please, Ezra, keep going," she begged him. Ezra responded with one hand massaging one of her breasts, his arm slinging around her waist so that he could oblige her request for him to keep thrusting. "Faster, Ezra, FASTER!" she cried out, increasing the speed and roughness of her buckling until she was bouncing on his cock. Ezra sat up and took one of her nipples in between his lips, his arms wrapping around her body, drawing her close to him so that he could be deeper inside her, if he wasn't already all the way in. Her nails were now carving scars into his back. "Oh Ezra, yes... yes... That's it, Ezra... Oh yeah... keep at it." she moaned, confirming to Ezra that she was oblivious to the pain she was causing him.

"Ezra, I think... Gonna cum..." she cried out, slamming down roughly onto his cock. She didn't rise again like she did before. Instead, the walls of her vagina clamped down unbearably tightly on to Ezra's length as she came. Ezra gasped and rested his sweaty head in her cleavage as his cock started throbbing again. Sabine's orgasm triggered another one from Ezra, his penis unleashed another load of hot semen into her womb.

"Oh my God, Sabine..." Ezra gasped, trembling from the pleasure of his two orgasms. "You squeezed me dry." Sabine giggled, still drunk on pleasure from their amazing sex.

"You just felt so good inside me," she replied and shrugged. "I couldn't help myself." Ezra lay back down on the bed panting as Sabine removed Ezra's flaccid length from within her body. A few drops of white semen dripped out of her pussy as he pulled out. That's when Sabine noticed the scratches on his chest that were oozing blood.

"Ezra, did I do that?" she asked, pointing to the scratches. "Oh, I'm sorry... I... I'll go get some bandages." As she turned to leave, Ezra grabbed her arm.

"Don't go." he pleaded, giving her a pleading look. "It's not that painful. I just want you close to me." He pulled her down to lay beside him, her head resting on the soft pillow, beside his head. Mustering the last bits of energy she had, Sabine lazily pulled the blanket over them, covering their lower bodies. She cuddled closer to Ezra and whispered: "I love you" before falling asleep. She didn't feel Ezra wrap his arms around her or kiss her forehead. Even though the lights were on, the couple had no difficulty sleeping.

Sabine stepped out of the bathroom, the pregnancy test kit in her hand. She was immediately met with the eager blue eyes of her lover, who was leaning against the wall opposite her. She shot him a warm smile and handed the test kit to him. It took a few moments for him to interpret the test results and digest it. He rejoiced and embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you, dear," he said.

She chuckled and hugged back. "Your welcome, Ezzy,"

 **A/N: The whole conversation can be found here: post/149265506919/question-for-sabine-who-initiated-the**


	7. Strip Club

The young lady stripped down and tossed her clothes into the small locker. After putting on her work attire, she closed the locker door and moved off. She practised her strut as she covered the distance that separated her from the mirror.

Standing in front of the mirror, she struck a pose, scanning the reflection for any flaws. But like every time she looked in that mirror before work, there was nothing not sexy about her in that attire.

The tiny maroon bikini top and g-string were just about guaranteed to turn the heads of the club's patrons. The bikini managed to cover her nipples and leave the rest of her breasts for the men to see. The g-string left as much of her ass exposed as was possible Her slender body and curves, which came naturally as a result of her athletic activities, enhanced her charm. She had dyed her hair purple with orange tips to portray the 'rebellious teenager persona' that for some reason attracted boys.

Confident that she was as attractive as could be, Sabine stepped out onto the stage, ready to begin her performance.

A taxi pulled up at the entrance to the club.

"Alright, we're here," Jai said eagerly, turning to pay the driver. He got out and turned to the person accompanying him. "Excited, Ezra?" he asked.

The blue haired boy closed the passenger door and grinned back at him. As the taxi drove away, Jai led Ezra towards the entrance.

"I.D?" the buff, muscular man at the door growled. Unphased, Jai pulled out his I.D and showed it to the bouncer. Ezra repeated his friend's actions and both were allowed in.

The doors opened and revealed a sight that left the newcomer astonished. Scantily clad women, strutting around serving drinks, one was tending the bar, another was on the centre stage pole dancing. Apart from a few coloured lights, the club was mostly dark. Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding was playing to accompany the stage performance.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jai whispered to his friend, watching him take it all in. Ezra returned a light nod. "Come on, let me show you around," he said, gesturing for Ezra to follow him. They sat down on an empty couch in front of the stage to enjoy the pole dancing performance.

"What are they doing?" Ezra asked, pointing to the other viewers who had started tossing money at the dancer.

"Encouraging her." came the reply from Jai. He watched as Ezra took out his wallet and started doing the same. At one point the dancer turned towards the two boys and winked at Ezra. He returned the gesture with a wave.

"Why didn't **you** give any money?" Ezra asked, sipping a shot of beer. After the performance, they had made their way to the bar for drinks.

"She was good, I'll give you that. But I've seen better." Jai replied.

Ezra nodded lightly, downing another shot. He spun around and scanned the club again, the neon lights, the scantily clad ladies, the stage and...

"What's that?" he asked Jai, pointing to a wooden door in the corner of the club. It had a sign above it that read 'Premium Lounge'.

"That is the private lounge," Jai replied. "You pay one of the girls, she gives you a private lap dance in there."

"How much?" Ezra asked, opening his wallet.

"I dunno, it depends on the girl you ask," Jai said, downing another shot. "You can go and try your luck." he continued.

"What about you?" Ezra asked. Jai gestured that he was not interested and went back to drinking. Ezra had already decided who he was going to ask.

He found her serving drinks at one of the tables. Walking slowly up to her, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Can I have a private dance?" he asked, passing her a few dollar bills.

The dancer, who had been performing in front of him earlier, took the money and gestured with her index finger for him to follow her.

Opening the wooden door, she led him to a room that had been divided by thin walls into several compartments. Hanging from the entrance to each compartment was a set of red curtains.

The two entered one of the unoccupied chambers and she directed him to sit in the single sofa seat. Ezra heard the curtains being drawn behind him.

The dancer addressed her client : "So what do I call you?"

"Um... Ezra," he replied. "You?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Why does it matter what my name is?"

Ezra shrugged his shoulders. "Just thought it'll be better if I knew..." he replied.

The lady tilted her head and her hips. She smirked at him. "Sabine. I'm Sabine," she said. "So what do you want, the dance, the sex or both? And in what order?"

His eyes widened. "Wait, s-sex? Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

Now she was the one who shrugged. "If you don't want the sex, suit yourself. I'll just give you the dance then." She started strutting around the seat, sliding her hand along Ezra's shoulders, all the while he watched her with lust filled eyes.

She moved her hips in the shape of an 8, her hands gliding down from her shoulders, down to her breasts, then her hips.

Then she did something Ezra did not expect; she reached behind and untied her bikini, letting it fall freely to the floor. Her breasts were now free for Ezra to see and to jiggle about with her movements.

Reaching down lower, her fingers found her g-string and she pulled it down her legs. She kicked it away and stuck a pose for Ezra, letting him indulge in her nakedness.

Resuming her dancing, she spun around slowly and bent down, positioning her butt against his crotch.

The rubbing and shaking of her butt against his crotch was getting Ezra really aroused. Now he really wanted her. All of her.

Sabine spun around again and leant down towards Ezra, propping herself on his shoulders, their faces centimetres apart. She lightly pressed her lips against his, teasing him as she slowlysank down to rest in his lap. There was just enough room for her to kneel down in the seat, with him in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck in moving closer to him.

Moving her body up and down against his, teasing him even more. He moaned and pulled her closer to him. She peppered his lips with quick kisses.

"Last chance, do you want the sex?" she whispered into his ear. She got the answer she was expecting. "Then you better undress quickly..."

Shirt, shoes, pants and underwear, Ezra didn't think he had ever disrobed as quickly as he just did. Now he was as naked as the lady in his lap, eager for what she was about to do next.

Sabine lightly squeezed Ezra's erect penis in her hand. It was hard as wood. Lifting her hips, she guided the tip towards the opening between her thighs and prepared to take him inside.

"Wait, I don't have a condom," Ezra interjected.

She ignored him and lowered herself down, her wet pussy helping the dick to slide into her with relative ease. She didn't stop at any point, just kept going lower until he was all the way in.

It was so tight. So warm. So good. His dick was surrounded by warmth inside the body of a beautiful girl. He rested his head against the backrest and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his first time having sex.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Sabine lifted herself up, then went back down. She repeated this motion, letting out a raspy moan every time his penis went back in. "Oh... Oh yeah... Agh... Fuck me..." she pleaded in a breathless tone.

Her motions were inducing even more pleasure. Ezra leant forward and smothered her chest with kisses. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding the speed of her movements.

Their sexual intercourse intensified from there. Sabine stopped moving up and down. She wanted his whole dick inside her for the rest of their sex so she started moving back and forth on it.

"Sabine, I'm... I'm close. Got to... Ah, pull out." he informed her, trying to form words amidst the heavenly feeling of her riding his dick.

"Do it inside me." she commanded him, increasing the speed of her riding motions.

"No..." he protested but received a louder "Yes!" from her in response.

"Cum inside me, Ezra." she pleaded.

He couldn't hold it, she just felt too good. Pushing in until he was balls deep, he released.

"Oh, yes. I feel it. I feel it, Ezra..." Sabine moaned, still riding his penis as it throbbed in her vagina and released shots of semen. "So warm..."

As his orgasm came to an end, Sabine stopped moving and rested her sweaty forehead against his. They were both panting heavily, breathing in the smell if sex.

Ezra broke the intimate but quickly turning awkward silence. "That... That felt great..." he whispered.

"Mmm..." she moaned in response, pecking him on the lips. She expected him to kiss back, what she did not expect was for him to suddenly lean forward and push them both out of the chair. Her back landed on the floor, cushioned by his arms cupping it.

"I want more. I need more." he pleaded, taking the control she held previously away from her. Ezra pounded into her, holding himself up on his hands and knees, moaning and gasping as he moved towards a second climax

Sabine closed her eyes and leant back against the floor. In this position she didn't have to do any work, so she relaxed and let the man on top pleasure her as he had his way with her body. Her legs wrapped around Ezra's waist to pull him in deeper. Her hands began to knead her breasts, adding more pleasure to her experience.

It didn't take long for Ezra to climax again. He groaned, buried the entire length into her body and stilled. His throbbing penis pumped another load of semen into Sabine's vagina. Her eyes rolled back as she was filled up with warm some more.

Despite the fatigue from their intense intercourse, Ezra managed to roll over to lay at Sabine's side. They were panting more heavily than before. They lay there for a few moments, catching their breaths.

This time, it was Sabine who broke the silence. "That was fun..." she said softly, her panting now slower. "You enjoyed it?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Ezra replied, turning his head to look at her. "Curious, how many other guys have you done this with?"

"I don't know, I never bothered to count..." she responded. "But I never offered them the sex, so you're my first," she added quickly.

He gave her a questioning and she nodded firmly. "Oh... Well, thanks. You're my first too, " He said. "So why me?"

Sabine opened her mouth to answer, pausing to pick her words. "You seem like a nice guy. You're really good looking. The other guys I danced for, I was just a dancer to them. They would call me by nicknames, like girl and sexy... You're the first guy to ask for my name before I danced." she explained. "I took that as an indication you care, at least more than they did."

Ezra nodded to indicate he understood. He watched as Sabine got up and picked up her g-string, slipping it back on. She did the same for her bikini.

"Want me to help with that?" Ezra asked, referring to the strings. Sabine accepted and waited while he tied the knot to secure her bikini to her chest.

"Do you have any plans after this?" she asked.

"Go back to the apartment I'm sharing with my friend. Then probably sleep..." Ezra replied.

"Could I come along? My shift ends in 10 minutes," she asked. He finished tying the knots and stepped back. She turned around to face him.

"As in come back with me to my apartment? What for?" he questioned. First the sex offer, now she wants to come home with him? This girl was full of surprises, not that that was a bad thing.

"You finished quite fast while we were fucking each other. I never got a chance to cum." she pointed out. "So you take me home with you, we can fuck some more in your apartment and this time you let me cum. What do you say?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Having received the answer she wanted, Sabine planted a kiss on Ezra's left cheek. "Meet me at the back entrance at 12," she whispered before strutting out of the compartment.

Ezra emerged from the Premium Lounge. Jai was no longer at the bar. Scanning the club, he found his friend at one of the tables, arm draped around a girl. They were making out, both visibly intoxicated.

"Hey, Jai." he greeted him, taking a seat opposite. Jai stopped making out with the girl.

"Ezra, where were you?" he asked.

"I did what you suggested. Private lap dance," he replied, pointing back to the lounge door. "The best part, the dancer let me have sex with her."

Jai shot himasceptical look. "No... No way..." he denied, but Ezra's expression insisted he was telling the truth.

"She wants me to take her home with her," he added. "She said to meet her at the back at 12." That only seemed to make Jai even more sceptical.

"Ezra, I can tell bullshit when I hear it, okay." Jai taunted, still refusing to believe him. Ezra's smile faded away and he looked down, feigning defeat. When he looked back up, he had a smirk on his face.

"Five bucks says I'm not bullshitting," he suggested.

Jai rolled his eyes but accepted.

Just as instructed, Ezra went to the back of the club at 12 midnight. He approached the door labelled 'Staff Entrance' and waited. Jai stood there with his girl, waiting to be proven wrong or right.

The door swung open and a certain, attractive girl with purple hair and orange tips stepped out. Instead of the bikini and g-string, she was now clad in a yellow T-shirt, a short denim skirt and gladiator shoes.

"Sabine," Ezra called, walking forward. She walked towards him and pecked him on the lips. The blue-haired teen then turned to his open-jawed friend with a smirk.

"I told you so," he whispered, smugly.

"You were dancing just now, weren't you?" Jai asked, after regaining his composure and noticing the familiarity of her hair colour.

She nodded. "I danced for your friend too. We had a great time in the lounge" she said, then turned to Ezra. "And we're going to have a greater time at his house, right?"

"Absolutely, right this way, milady," Ezra replied, playing the romantic and leading her to the Uber.

Jai followed behind, one arm slung around his girl's waist, feeling envious yet somewhat proud of his friend's achievement during his first visit to the strip club.


	8. School Trip

Earth AU

Ezra closed his eyes as he laid on the soft mattress naked. His head relaxed on the pillow. He covered his mouth with his hand to suppress any moans or gasps. Glancing down through half closed eyelids, he admired the beautiful girl on the bed with him.

She was also naked, lying on her belly at his thighs, mouth and tongue all over his erect penis. She sucked and licked at it, stroking it with her hands.

Ezra briefly let out a moan that his hands couldn't contain.

"Shh..." she warned him softly but sternly, putting a finger to her lips. "You don't want us to get caught do you?!" He shook his head in response.

Sabine wasn't supposed to be in his room. At this time, they were supposed to be fast asleep, getting rest for the journey back to their home country and school. However, Ezra couldn't go a night away from his girlfriend.

The person he was supposed to be sharing the hotel room with was somewhere else, no doubt in someone else's room playing cards, drinking and/or participating in sexual activities like Ezra was doing right.

Sabine resumed her activities and licked her boyfriend's shaft all the way up, and Ezra could feel he was close. Cupping both hands tightly over his mouth, he prepared for his release. Feeling the warmth of Sabine's mouth around his dick, he tensed up and released.

Despite not having any warning, she swallowed it like a champ. She didn't gag or attempt to remove the dick from her mouth. The warm, thick substance flowed down her throat, into her stomach. As his cock stopped throbbing and ejaculating, she let go of it and pulled it out of her mouth, wiping jizz from her lips. Ezra relaxed, slightly breathless, his forehead covered in perspiration.

Sabine proceeded to climb on top of Ezra, positioning his dick at her entrance. She was about to slam down on it.

"Wait, Sabine," he stopped her. "I have an idea."

 ***Page Break***

It took some convincing on Ezra's part but eventually, she reluctantly agreed to wait and follow through with his idea.

The couple stepped out of the elevator and snuck across the brightly lit lobby, evading the eyes of their teachers and guides who were patrolling for rogue students. They scampered down the spiral staircase towards the outdoor pool, which was only lit by lamp posts, since it was past its operating hours. For some reason, the glass doors to the pool were still unlocked.

They gladly took advantage of the unlocked doors and scampered towards the water. Stopping at the tanning chairs, Ezra pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on one of the chairs. He did the same with his pants and underwear.

Sabine's fingers went for her shirt and she started to pull it up, but decided to do it slowly. The shirt went over her head and on to the pile of clothes on the chair. She then turned around and bent forward, back towards him as she sluggishly pulled her pants and underwear down. She kicked it away, towards the rest of their clothes.

Ezra made a move for the pool, only to be pushed back by Sabine. His butt landed on something soft; their clothes.

"Oh no you don't," she said, climbing on to him and straddling his hips. "You made me wait for this. I'm taking you now."

Taking his hard cock in her hand, she guided it to her entrance and sank down before her boyfriend could protest. It pushed into her, filling her up, just the way she loved it. She threw her head back and let out a delighted gasp. Ezra didn't attempt to resist.

Sabine slowly lifted herself up and sank back down, getting into the familiar rhythm of riding her boyfriend's cock. The cool night air on her skin sent a chill up her spine. Her hands glided across Ezra's firm chest.

Ezra couldn't believe he actually denied Sabine this while they were in the hotel room. The familiar warmth of her body encasing his dick, the slapping sounds as his dick slid in and out of her, the moans of pleasure escaping her mouth, and the bouncing motions was something he could never turn down or get sick off. Doing it in public so blatantly was a new experience for the both of them. He rested his hands behind his head, relinquishing full control of their love making to the girl on top of him.

It didn't take long for Sabine to pick up the pace, arching herself back into a more pleasing position as she slammed herself down on his dick with more force. He lifted his knees to provide a backrest for her. Her hands squeezed and massaged her breasts. Moans of pleasure and ecstasy filled the air, but this far in, neither of them was concerned about keeping their volume down anymore.

When she suddenly reduced the speed of her riding motions, Ezra knew she was close. And thankfully, so was he. Grabbing her hips, he gave a hard thrust and buried all of his length into her warmth. Just as he wanted, her body reacted.

"Ezzraa..." she moaned, starting to tremble. Her body twisted and tightened on the hard shaft inside her. A wave of euphoria surged through her body as she hit her peak, cumming all over his throbbing dick. She moaned loudly as she came.

Ezra found himself in the throes of an orgasm he had been holding back, an orgasm that he was now thoroughly enjoying. He gasped and moaned as his throbbing penis released sticky warm semen into his girlfriend's womb.

"Oh God, Sabine. Oh..." he moaned, eyes closed, indescribable pleasure coursing through his veins. A smile formed on Sabine's lips as she felt her boyfriend cumming inside her. She enjoyed being filled up with his cum. It always left her with a feeling of warmth and fuzziness inside.

The descent back down to reality from their climax was just as enjoyable, with Sabine lying on top of Ezra, making out with him while his hands glided along her body. He reluctantly pulled his cock out of her as it began to shrink. He felt something warm and sticky on his thighs but ignored it.

They stayed like this in silence, skin against skin, warm breaths mixing, enjoying the closeness and intimacy.

"I love you." Ezra whispered in between kisses. She responded with a kiss on his cheek.

Slowly, Sabine lifted herself off him and stood up. She pulled him off the tanning chair and on to his feet, signalling for him to lead their next activity.

Ezra took the hint and walked towards the water. He took a deep breath and dove in. The cold water rushing against his bare skin caused him to shiver, but he enjoyed it. Without the constraints of swimming trunks around his waist, Ezra felt a sense of liberation and freedom, combined with the thrill of possibly getting caught naked in a public pool. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

He turned around to face Sabine, and saw possibly the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

His girlfriend stood at the edge of the pool, stretching her arms and legs. The light from the lamp posts illuminated her naked figure, making her shine like a goddess. She breathed in and dove into the water after him.

Just like Ezra, she too felt an overwhelming sense of freedom. Swimming was so much more liberating and thrilling without the constraints of her swimsuit strung around her chest, neck and waist. With the love of her life naked in the pool with her, it was also quite intimate.

Sabine swam towards Ezra, who was threading water in the middle of the pool. As her head popped out of the water near him, it was splashed with water.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, splashing him back before taking off in another direction.

"Get back here!" she heard Ezra say. She giggled and sped up, enjoying the cold water against her bare skin.

Sabine reached the far edge of the pool, on the opposite side of where she had rode him. Her heart was pounding with excitement from the skinny dipping and from the effort it took to get away from Ezra.

She turned around, expecting to see her boyfriend coming towards her. Instead the water was calm. The pool lights were not switched on so the water was quite dark. She couldn't see much from the light emitted from the lamp posts.

"Ezra?" she called. Silence. "Ezra?!" she called louder. Silence. Now she was getting scared. Her imagination running wild with horrific scenarios from movies involving late night swims.

She yelped when something grabbed her hips and pulled her underwater. Arms wrapped around her body and something soft pressed against her lips. Her fear immediately vanished, replaced with relief.

It was Ezra, kissing her underwater. She didn't even have to think to give in. Hands wrapping around his neck. She deepened their passionate kiss. The cold water, his soft lips, his taste, his strong body pressed against hers. It was so new yet so familiar.

The couple emerged from the water, panting for air, still holding each other close.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Sabine chided him. He chuckled before pressing his lips back against hers. His hands cupped the back of her head, fingers intertwining into her wet hair, pulling her into the kiss.

Sabine closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing into the kiss. She wrapped one arm around him. Her free hand searching in the water. It wrapped around her boyfriend's erect dick and he moaned into her mouth.

"Ezra..." she moaned, when they broke apart for air.

"Can I go in?" he panted against her, feeling her warm breath on his face.

She nodded, spreading her legs for Ezra to enter her.

Ezra didn't want to keep her waiting, he pressed her against the pool wall and guided his cock through the water towards the waiting warmth of his girlfriend's vagina, eager to feel his cock wrapped in it.

He pushed into her and they both gasped. The cold water on his skin and the tight warmth around his dick, it was a strange feeling.

"Ah..." Sabine moaned. She gently bumped her hips against his, indicating she was ready. "Don't hold back, baby." she whispered.

Ezra delivered a hard thrust into her and Sabine moaned loudly. "Oh... That's it, baby." she moaned. He thrusted again. "Oh yes..." she moaned, enjoying his rough and aggressive thrusts into her. The rough motions were hurting vagina a bit, but she ignored the pain. This felt too good to stop.

He pulled her into a kiss as he continued his hard thrusts. Even with his lips pressed against hers, Sabine found it hard to hold back her moans and grunts.

"God, this is soooo... Gooood." she moaned when they broke apart. The water around them sloshed with their movements. Ezra was too focused on thrusting to respond to her, but by his expression, she could tell he was enjoying it as well. Eyes closed, mouth gaping open, a grin on his face. He was loving this.

"Sabine, I'm close." he grunted.

"Not yet. Just a little bit longer. I'm almost there." she said. A hand reached to massage her right breast, trying to make them cum together.

"I can't." he protested. "I can't. You feel so good... I'm - I'm cumming, cumming, baby." he groaned and thrusted his cock all the way in.

Ezra was now over the edge, deep in orgasmic bliss, crying out his girlfriend's name and releasing more of his hot seed into her womb. Sabine had been close to cumming as well, but not close enough. She sighed and relaxed, enjoying being filled up some more.

Ezra was aware that Sabine hadn't cum yet. "Sorry. I-i couldn't hold back." he panted.

She nodded. "You still have to make me cum though." she informed him.

"That I will." he promised, carrying her out of the pool and placing her to sit at the edge. He then climbed out of the water and pushed her on to her back. Propping himself up on his elbows and knees, he reentered her and pounded into her hard and rough, with same speed and intensity as when they were in the pool.

"Ooh, Ezra. Oh... That's it. Just how I like it." she moaned loudly. She held on to his hips, legs spreading to let him get deeper in. Ezra's hands massaged her breasts. He suckled and licked at her left nipple, then her right, alternating between them. Their hips produced a loud slapping noise as He slammed into her.

"EEZZZZRRRAAAA!!!" she moaned his name out loud, tightening around his dick as she came. She grabbed at his shoulders. They moaned in unison as Ezra came inside her for the third time that night.

The man collapsed on top of his girlfriend, their bodies covered with a mix of pool water and perspiration. They lay on the wet tiles, panting, legs tangled together, fingers intertwined as they slowly came back down from their euphoric high, the high they wish they could spend eternity in together.

Realising their sexual escapade had come to an end, Ezra slowly and reluctantly pulled his now shrinking dick out of Sabine. She gasped as it left her. Some of his warm cum spilled out of her opening, on to the wet floor. Ezra quickly swept it away into the pool drain.

"Thank you, Ezra." Sabine said breathlessly, still laying on her back, catching her breath. "That was the..." she paused, panting. "The best sex we ever had."

Ezra chuckled. "You said the same thing after that time in my car and that time in the shower." he teased.

"Yeah... But this one tops them all." she replied, pushing herself off the floor and on to her feet. It took a while to regain her balance, thanks to the intense fucking she had made herself endure. "We should do this again sometime." she proposed.

He smiled at her. "Whenever you're free and there's an empty pool of water near us." he replied, brushing aside her hair and kissing her again on the lips.

They strolled towards their clothes on the tanning chairs, chancing upon a towel along the way. After drying themselves and redressing, the couple headed for the door. Ezra pushed on it, but it didn't move. His eyes widened.

"Uh oh." Ezra muttered, pushing again. No use. The post-sex atmosphere died instantly, replaced with fear and anxiety. Sabine tried to open the doors, but to no avail. They were stuck.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." Sabine muttered, hands on her head in distress. "We're stuck here."

Ezra wrestled with the handle several more times before throwing his hands up in defeat. He sighed, hands on his hips, thinking. He started walking back towards the chairs. Sabine watched him, puzzled. She was taken aback when he started undressing again.

"Ezra?!" she called, agitated. "What are you doing?!"

He flinched at her loud voice. Turning around, he shrugged at her "We may be stuck here, but we're stuck here with a pool to ourselves. Let's enjoy it while we can!" he replied, tossing his underwear aside.

Not waiting to hear her answer, he ran and dove back into the pool, completely naked. She watched him in disbelief as he backstroked in the water, throughly enjoying himself.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she did the only thing she could possibly do at that moment. She stripped, and joined her boyfriend, beginning what would become for them a long night of skinny dipping and pool sex.


	9. Mile High Club

High over the North Atlantic, an Airbus A330 airliner cruised calmly through the night sky. The cabin lights were dimmed to let the passengers get some shut eye before the plane reached London in the morning. All the passengers were asleep, save for a couple in the back of the plane, in economy class.

 ***Page Break***

Ezra gasped and held back a pleasured moan, desperately trying to not give away the fact that he was writhing in sexual pleasure. His pants were at his ankles and a blanket was covering his crotch.

Underneath the blanket, a skilled hand belonging to the passenger on his left rubbed his dick up and down, squeezing it and shaking it. He would not be beaten like that. He increased the roughness of his own fingers, which were at the girl's wet crotch, underneath the same blanket.

The girl covered her mouth with her other hand and let out a muffled moan. Despite the air conditioning in the airplane, their foreheads were covered in perspiration. They were feeding into each other's lust, trying to make their partner break first.

Ezra.

Ezra broke first. In a series of muffled moans, Ezra came, covering the underside of the blanket with wet, sticky cum. A skilled hand like that of Sabine's certainly had a way of effortlessly coaxing an orgasm out of him.

"Looks like I win." she whispered into his ear. "Let's get it started, shall we?"

Still breathless from his climax, Ezra removed his fingers from her crotch before slowly reaching down and pulling his pants up. Sabine did the same. They both got up and walked quietly to the back, past the seats of sleeping passengers.

Most of the flight attendants had gone to sleep in the crew bunk, making it easier for the couple to go into one lavatory together. Any stewardess that sees a boy and a girl going into the same lavatory at the same time would immediately stop and question them.

The couple entered the cramp lavatory. It was big enough to fit one person, but fitting two would be an issue. Sabine retreated further in to give Ezra space, moving herself to sit on the toilet seat so he could close the inward swinging door. It closed and locked with a click.

With the door closed and locked, there was much more space for them to move around. Ezra turned around to face his girlfriend. Her orange eyes were filled with lust and desire.

He reached forward to pull her shirt off, but was stopped by her palm against his chest.

"I won. I'm in control." she reminded him. "Take your clothes off." He wordlessly obliged, shedding his clothing until he was standing naked in front of her. His clothes a puddle at his feet.

Getting off the toilet seat, she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind her before bending down and removing her pants. Standing in her red bra and panties, she strolled up to Ezra and pressed herself against him.

Her lips attacked his neck, smothering it with kisses and sucking on the skin like a vampire drawing blood from its prey. Ezra moaned as he felt the wet warmth of her mouth on his neck. Her tongue licked at a sensitive spot and he gasped.

She switched from his neck to his lips, pressing hers fervently against them, to which he had no objection. "Remove my bra." she commanded him when they momentarily broke apart. He moaned in acknowledgement as his hands effortlessly unhooked the straps while she kissed him. The piece of clothing fell from her breasts on to the floor between them.

"Now my undies." she said. His fingers worked their way underneath, about to pull the cloth down her legs when she grabbed both his wrists. "Using your mouth." she added in a challenging tone.

A challenge Ezra gladly accepted. He got down on his knees so that he was at her crotch level. The fabric was visibly soaked. He bit on the undergarment and slowly pulled it down. She sighed, feeling his waem breath at her sensitive crotch. He bent his body further down to drag the underwear to her feet, where she stepped out of it.

Sabine chucked at the sight at her feet; Ezra, on his knees, with her underwear held between his teeth like a dog holding a bone. He opened his mouth and let it fall to the floor.

"Good boy." she praised him, running a hand though his blue hair. "Now get up." He obeyed.

Sabine glanced around the small lavatory, looking for the right place to start. Her eyes landed on the small, plastic sink, the perfect place to start the night off.

She leaned forward and rested her head on the sink. "Ezra?" she called him. "I need you."

He happily obliged, walking up to where her beautiful ass was jutting out. Placing his hands on her hips, Ezra thrusted forward, shoving his cock all the way in.

Sabine gasped and jerked at the unexpected movement. But she eventually adapted and relaxed, closing her eyes and enjoying thw feeling. "Give it to me rough, Ezra." she whispered. "Just the way I like it."

A grin formed on Ezra's face as he pulled out until just the head was inside, and then quickly thrust back in. Sabine let out an "Oh!" as it slid back in. This continued until Ezra was pounding her pussy mercilessly and Sabine was moaning and drooling with pleasure.

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her legs were becoming weak and buckling from the ecstasy flowing through her. She wasn't used to getting fucked by Ezra while standing. Thankfully, Ezra held her up with one arm slung around her waist. His free hand moved to pull her hair, lifting her head up so that she was looking in the mirror, watching the reflection of him fucking her.

"Oh yes, Ezra... Pull my hair..." she moaned.

Ezra's moans got louder and more ragged. "Sabine!" he called out her name and shoved his dick all the way in, keeping it inside while he climaxed, trembling with the pleasure. "Oh... Oh... Sab... Sabine... Ahh... " he gasped and moaned, eyes shut in indescribable pleasure as his penis pumped shot after shot off warm seed into his girlfriend. He instinctively pulled harder on her hair.

"I feel it Ezra... I can feel it... Ah, so warm..." she moaned, as she came as well, hands griping tightly on the sink, her vagina squeezing on the flesh rod. She sighed and let all of Ezra's cum settle into her womb, indulging in the fuzziness and warmth filling her belly.

As his orgasm begin to subside, Ezra slowly regained his strength to stand upright again. He rested his hands on the smooth skin of her back, releasing his grip on her hair. Sabine was in a state of disarray, her usually neat hair was now messy and crumpled, sticking out in all directions. Her body was also covered in a thin layer of perspiration.

Reluctantly, Ezra pulled his dick out and stumbled backward. His back hit the thin plastic wall behind him. He slid down to sit on the floor They were panting heavily, breathless but satisfied. He glanced up at his work; Sabine's vagina was covered in white stains, a small amount of his seed was dripping out onto the floor.

"We're not done, Ezra." she informed him, turning around to face him. Taking a gamble, she pushed herself off the ground to sit on the sink, unsure if it would support her weight. It did. She beckoned him towards her.

Ezra pushed himself off the floor, on to his feet and walked towards her. Her hand grabbed his dick, guiding it to her entrance. It entered her again, and they both gasped in delight. As the rest of it slid in, Sabine wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Gently this time." she said softly before pressing her lips to his. She engaged him in a slow, soft and loving kiss while he slowly rocked his hips against her. His hands at her waist, squeezing her soft flesh, helping him to thrust into her.

They broke apart for air and gazed lovingly into each others' eyes. Sabine nuzzled into Ezra's shoulder, arms wrapping around his back, holding him close. She moaned as he continued to thrust into her, but her moans were soft and delighted; she was relishing in the moment.

Ezra remained focused on giving her what she wanted, while consciously enjoying the slow sex they were sharing. It was experiences and times like these where they could show their love for each other. Sex was more than just a pleasurable experience for couples to indulge in without consequence, it was also, when done right, a good way to express love and grow closer in the relationship.

He could feel his imminent release. And he was sure Sabine's was coming too. Closing his eyes, Ezra stopped thrusting and came inside for the second time that night, filling his girlfriend up some more while her body tightened on his dick.

"Mmm..." Sabine moaned like she was eating a delicious meal. She felt more warm, sticky liquid flood her insides as her boyfriend spilled into her. A smile spread across her face as she came as well.

The sink suddenly gave way and Sabine dropped. Thankfully, Ezra caught her in his arms, his hands carrying her by her butt, holding her while they continued to climax.

Even before their second orgasms had subsided, Sabine had come up with one more request. "Ezzy?" she called him by his nickname. "Can you carry me to the toilet seat and sit down on it? I want to ride you until morning."

Ezra chuckled and gladly obliged. "Anything for you, 'Bine." he replied. He walked slowly backwards until he was sitting in the toilet seat, with Sabine in his lap. "You think you can keep it going till morning?" he challenged her.

She smirked at him. "Don't underestimate my stamina, Ezzy." she reassured him, tapping him lightly on the nose and resting her hands on his shoulders. "Now just relax and enjoy, okay?" she said, not expecting a response. As she started rolling her hips on his cock, she pressed her mouth firmly against his, capturing him in a long and passionate kiss.

Ezra closed his eyes and relaxed as he was told. A hand grabbed at her bum, while the other travelled up and down her back. As the familiar rhythm picked up, he knew one thing for sure.

It was going to be a good night, indeed.

 ***Page Break***

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our decent into London.

Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Please put the tray tables back into the upright and fully locked position and bring your seats back up if you have reclined them. The cabin crew will be coming around to pick up any rubbish you may have to throw.

We should be on the ground in about 30 minutes. Flight attendants, please prepare the cabin for arrival." the pilot reported over the intercom.

On que, the cabin crew began moving about the cabin, waking the sleeping passengers and getting the aircraft and it's passengers ready for landing.

A flight attendant reached the front section of economy class and noticed a blanket draped across two empty seats. The cloth was visibly stained as there was a dark patch of something on it. It smelled horrible. Letting out a soft, disgusted groan, she picked up the blanket and brought it to the rear galley.

Reaching the galley, she tossed the dirty blanket with the rest of the collected blankets and pillows. They would be sent for cleaning at the airport once the plane landed. The senior flight attender, Tim, was knocking on the lavatory door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?!" she heard him call. There was no response. "Jane, get me something to unlock this door please, " he requested. "It's been locked for the past hour."

She brought him the tool that they had been trained to use to pick the lock of the lavatory if the person inside remained unresponsive. As he worked to undo the lock, possible reasons for why the occupant was not responding formed in their minds.

If the person was unconscious and in a serious medical condition, they would have to inform the pilots and make an emergency landing. If the person had died, they would also need to inform the pilots so that the proper arrangements could be made to take the body away.

None of them was expecting to see a couple sitting on the toilet, completely naked when the door opened. Neither were they expecting to see articles of clothing strewn around the small lavatory and the sink broken in two.

For a moment, the naked couple stared back at the people who had busted them, like two deers caught in headlights. They remained still, unsure what to do. The senior flight attendent, Tim, broke the tense silence. "Get dressed and return to your seats. We're about to land." he said, trying to hide his displeasure and remain professional. He closed the door and shook his head at Jane.


	10. Jedi Mind Trick

They say desperate times call for desperate measures. And Ezra WAS desperate.

This was by no means a life or death situation, it was just a matter of unsatisfied desire. The countless nights he would dream about banging Sabine senseless, claiming her as his, imagining her moaning his name, begging him to go harder. Then he would wake alone in bed, no naked Sabine and only a wet, smelly puddle on his belly and crotch.

He wanted her so badly! And he had the means and the opportunity, so he took it. Kanan had reminded him many times during training that the Jedi Mind Trick was never to be used for malicious goals.

Well Kanan had Hera to vent sexual energy on! Ezra had no one! Sessions in the refresher worked for a whole, then lost their effects. He needed a better avenue to deplete and satisfy his teenage lust. Who better than his crush, and the other teenager in the crew.

Why oh why did he not listen to Kanan?! Was it really worth it? Gaining one night of sexual pleasure with a really pretty girl in exchange for trust of his closest friend, and the respect of everyone else?

He just wished that night had never happened.

"Hey, Sabine. I need your help for a bit." he called her and beckoned for her to come into his cabin.

She obliged stepping into the dimly lit cabin. She heard the door slide close behind her, and a click sound as it locked. "What is it, Ezra?" she asked.

He waved his hand in front of her face. "You want to have sex with me." he declared. She gave him a puzzled look, then a furious one.

"NO! I don't." she hissed back, turning towards the door only to be turned back to face Ezra's hand.

"You DO want to have sex with me." he declared again. She felt something in her mind. It was taking over her thoughts. "You want my dick inside your vagina." It was permeating her thoughts. She was losing control of her mind.

Sabine shook her head in desperation. "NO. I. DON'T. Get out of my head!" she cried, raising a hand to hit him.

"You want to ride me. You want to be mine to bang all night." he continued.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" she demanded, covering her ears, but his voice continued to blare in her mind.

"You want me to destroy your vagina so that you'll be sore tomorrow. You want me to fill you up with my cum." He persisted. Her head stopped shaking and her expression became dazed. She stared at him, lust in her eyes, before pushing him on to the bed and swiftly removing her armor and body suit. He wordlessly followed suit, grinning to himself.

Finally, I get to fuck Sabine. He thought.

"I need your dick. I need it inside me." she pleaded. Climbing on to him, she rested her knees on both sides of his waist. The tip of his erect cock rubbed against her opening, then it pushed into her as she moved down on it.

"Oh yes..." she moaned, feeling the long flesh rod pulsing inside her. "Let's fuck hard, Ezra." she said before lifting herself up and slamming down on his dick.

Ezra gasped at the unexpected motion but did not resist. This was exactly what he wanted. He closed his eyes and relaxed, cupping the back of his head with his hands, enjoying the tight warmth sliding on his dick. Sabine rested her hands on his chest as she continued to impale herself on his dick. Her only thought was to ride him hard and rough. She wanted her pussy destroyed before the night ended.

Ezra made a move to sit up, but Sabine pushed him back down. "Let me... ride ah... Ezra." she whispered in between breathless pants.

He grabbed at her hips to thrust himself upwards, desiring more pleasure, more ecstasy, more euphoria, more of her. The room became filled with pleasured moans and euphoric screams.

"Sabine... I'm gonna cum." Ezra groaned.

"Good. Release it inside me. Fill me up with your cum." she begged, increasing the speed and roughness of her motions.

Unable to hold back, Ezra went over the edge. His penis throbbed uncontrollably and pumped seemingly endless shots of cum into her vagina. She felt the warmth and stickiness in between her thighs and giggled, twisting and heaving on his dick to get more.

When she no longer felt his dick filling her up with cum, she became irritated. "I need more, Ezra. Fuck me until it hurts." she demanded, rolling them over so that she was now lying on her back.

Ezra gladly obliged, thrusting forward into her tight and sticky vagina. It felt me so good inside her. He wished they could remain like this forever, in unending and unlimited pleasure. He wanted to give it his all now.

Ezra and Sabine continued to fuck for what felt like hours. Ezra has came inside her so many times, he had lost track. Sabine's vagina and womb was now full of Ezra's white cum. They had switched positions after every one of Ezra's orgasms. And they were nowhere near close to stopping.

They were both now floating through Ezra's use of the Force, her stomach facing the ground while he thrusted into her.

She took all of his cum into her tight pussy, refusing to take it anywhere else. Ezra was now almost out of energy and semen. Yet still, Sabine wanted more and she got his body to deliver.

He wasn't sure if her pussy had started to hurt yet. But there was certainly a discomfort in his cock and balls from the continuous aggressive sex that they had been having.

"Sabine... wait." he begged as he stopped thrusting into her and pulled out. "I need to stop." he said, back against the wall.

She turned to look at his breathless and sweaty state. Her pussy still didn't hurt or ache, and she wouldn't stop until it did. As Ezra leaned against the wall panting, Sabine crawled towards him and straddled him again. She grabbed his dick and lined it up with her entrance before slamming down on it.

She gasped as it returned to its rightful place. She got back into the familiar rhythm of riding his cock, slamming down onto it, shaking her hips side to side as it moved inside her.

Ezra moaned. His penis was aching, but Sabine refused to stop. She looked at him in the eye, lust burning in hers. "We're not gonna stop til I hurt." she informed him. "If you won't fuck me, I'll fuck you."

Ezra groaned in pain as he felt his penis start throbbing again. It released more shots of cum, but the orgasm was accompanied by pain.

This was a very bad idea. He thought.

He didn't know how much more abuse his penis could take. This had to end. As much as he initially thought the idea of having sex for eternity was appealing, Ezra now understood why it needed to end.

Ezra flipped them over so that he was on top again. He would give one last push, one final attempt to satisfy her lust and make her stop. He put every last ounce of energy into his thrusts, showing her no mercy, slamming into the tight hole without a care.

"AH! THAT'S IT, EZRA. Just how I want it." she screamed. "Harder please!" He tried to go harder. The pain in his cock became more obvious to him. He felt her tighten on him. She was close to cumming, now was the time to ram it hard all the way and hurt her like she wanted.

He gave it his all. Sabine let out a ragged scream as she had her best orgasm of the night. Ezra's cock throbbed inside her. It hurt him as she milked his balls for everything they had left.

Sabine slowly relaxed, coming back down from her high as Ezra pulled out of her. He rolled over to lay at her side, breathless and exhausted. His dick was shrinking and becoming flaccid again. It hurt all over. She sighed and glanced at him with a satisfied smile.

Ezra watched the satisfied grin change to confusion. She glanced down at her pussy, which was leaking cum then back to him. The pieces began to form in her mind as the mind trick's effects wore off.

"What did you do to me?!" she asked horrified. Ezra made a move to grab his clothes and leave until he felt cold metal against the back of his neck. He knew it was her blaster.

"You have three seconds before I put a hole in your head. Start talking, Ezra." she said in a low, threatening voice. The guilt and shame began to come to him. What had he done? How was he to explain this to her?

"One"

"I i i..." he stuttered. His eyes began to water in fear. If he told her, what were the chances she pulled the trigger and ended him where he stood.

"Two"

"I mind tricked you to have sex with me." he blurted out, and squinted, fearing her reaction.

He was right to fear her reaction. "You WHAT??!!" she bellowed in disgust. Turning him around to face her, she punched him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Blood began to trickle out of his nostrils.

Sabine moved to open the cabin door. "HERA! KANAN!" she called out. He heard her footsteps as she went to find the adults. Ezra could only sit in the empty room and hide his face in his hands, naked and ashamed.

He had been stripped of all his power and ranking within Phoenix Squadron and confined to the Ghost. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere else. He lost the respect of every person at Chopper Base.

He had been called all kinds of names; rapist, sexual assaulter, pig. Not directly, but he could hear the banter among the rebels who were talking about him.

Worse of all, he lost Sabine that night, when he thought he finally had her.

And while everyone was furious and disgusted with his actions, Ezra could sense that Kanan only felt disappointment and regret.

That hurt Ezra the most.


End file.
